


Calling Card

by MrsCannabalistic



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Metaverse (Persona 5), Persona 5 Spoilers, Rating may go up, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thief AU, persona 5 poly, persona are human, stealing is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCannabalistic/pseuds/MrsCannabalistic
Summary: Akira is charged with assault and put on probation, resulting in expulsion from his school. Akira hasn’t been able to catch a break since his expulsion, and no one no matter what he does believes him. The system was meant to help him, and yet time and time again it has let him down. Akira is saddled up with a therapist. Who with his unorthodox methods are going to teach Akira and maybe some of his friends. That sometimes you got to tell the world to go fuck itself. And maybe just maybe be just as bad as everyone thinks you are, and play with the hand you are given.





	Calling Card

**_Sometimes life deals you an unfair hand disguised as fate. We’re meant to play with a disadvantage from the very start. We were never meant to be heroes. We are controlled by our wants and needs._ **

**_But, I tell you this boy._ **

**_You don’t owe the world a damn thing._ **

 

      **_Beep!’ Beep!’ Beep!’ Beep!’_**

          “It’s time to get up.”

          That was the only warning Akira received as the world came spiraling into view. The sun assaulted his eyes, the world laid on its side as his vision cleared.  Every bone in his body decided at that very moment to scream out in agony. He gripped the sheets covering his body, he wanted to desperately roll over and fall back to sleep.

“If you wish to eat, I suggest getting up.”

      His lips tighten into a thin line of discomfort, he stared holes into the opposing sofa that seem to mock him with their plush cushions. He sat up reluctantly, scrubbing his hands over his face rubbing away the sleep. At that moment, he wondered where his glasses had gone. Before he could even finish his though a black gloved hand reached out towards him. His glasses held gently between the man forefinger and thumb. Akira nodded in a silent ‘ _thank you’_ as he recovered his glasses. The man before, him nodded back and disappeared from the living room entering the kitchen. Akira heard a collection of clanks and the soft clicking of the stove, as he stood up from the sofa.

     The low rumbling and glow of the television caught his attention as he rolled his shoulders. He grabbed the remote off the armchair, turning up the volume.

****_And on the news today, the infamous  
__Arsène Lupin strikes again after 11 years of no activity._  
Late last night the Ueno Museum was broken into.   
Nothing was stolen but-

      Akira watched with vague interest, the news coverage quickly turned to gossip as if queuing him to finally go to the bathroom. He had slept in his uniform the night before. The least he could do was brush his teeth, and wash his face.  Sleeping on an old sofa didn’t do his aching bones any favors, he regretted it slightly, yet he didn’t dwell on it too long as the smell of breakfast floated through the air. He followed that smell from the bathroom, into the small kitchen. Akira was greeted by the man who had given him his glasses. He stood tall with black curly hair, which matched his skin, to his turtleneck. And gloves, he still wore as he cooked. Akira was greeted with a plate of eggs toast and coffee. Which he humbly took and sat down across from the man cooking, on a bar stool.

“I‘ve already spoken to your guardian, Sojiro, I told him you fell asleep during your exercise.” He said not looking up from the skillet. Akira with a mouth full of food swallowed.

    “Thank you.” Akira began.

“There will be no lesson for the next couple of weeks since you’ve started school.”

The slight annoyance or frustration must have been written all over his face. Because the man’s crimson eyes seem to soften as they looked at him.

      “You can still come and visit, this isn’t an order to stop coming by. My door is always open and I’m always here to talk.”

Those supportive words felt faulty yet genuine at the same time. They were followed by a sharp toothy smile. _‘I_ **have a problem with sincerity’** echoed throughout Akira head as he stared back at the man. His plate nearly empty, how could someone words comfort him yet put him on edge so quickly.

          “Don’t you have a train to catch?”

Akira peaked down to his watch, he was right and if Akira didn’t hurry he was going to be late. He gave his now empty plate, to the man, who disposed of it into the sink.

          “Your bag is by the door.” He spoke as he was cleaning the dish.

Akira nodded, “Thank you for breakfast.”

          And there was that smile again even as Akira closed the door behind him. He could still see it clear as day as he walked to the subway.

* * *

**_‘Did you hear about Arsène Lupin?”_ **

**_‘There’s no way he’s back, It been what? 5 years since the last reported robbery?’_ **

**_’11 years of no activity, the guy has to be dead. It's bullshit.’_ **

        Akira listens silently to the passenger’s gossip, his hands idly playing with his phone. Anyone who dared to look over his shoulder would see no new messages, and a couple of unread message from the contact named mom and dad. He stared at the names only for a moment, the screeching of the subway tracks and the announcer spoke loudly over them. Announcing they had arrived at their stop. He shoved his phone into his pants pocket and waited for doors to open.

The walk to school was relativity short. He passed the time listening to all the idle chatter between friends. As he passed the threshold of the school gates, he had to admit, he was still slightly put off. His own school back in the countryside were nothing like the ones in the city. He used to the silences, not the hustle and bustle of the city. Sure he had visited the city and school multiple times to get used to it. Yet here he was, still not use to it, there was nothing wrong with the school. It was clean if you didn’t count the teachers and staff members. He couldn’t wait for the coming months of endless whispering about him. The teachers pulling him aside and giving him that, ‘If you do anything wrong you will be expelled,’ threat. He oh so loved, he couldn’t forget the ‘you’re a renewed member of society act like it’.

       There was a flash of bright yellow, Akira lost in thought, didn’t even notice the person he had knocked into. His glasses slipped dangerously from the bridge of his nose. He reached out to brace himself against the hallway wall. When he felt a strong hand, wrap itself around the front of his shirt pulling him back onto his feet. Akira glasses laid skewed on his face, yet he could still make out the wild blonde hair and equally, loud shirt wore under the boys’ black blazer.  

          “Shit, my bad dude-“The blonde starts, Akira shook his head, fixing his glasses on his face.

          “No, its okay, I wasn’t-“

“Sakamoto!” A voice crackled through the air like a whip, Akira turned to face the loudly approaching voice. And for a split second, he could have sworn he saw the blonde face, twist up into something fierce.

          “Are you harassing our new student already?” Akira wanted to roll his eyes, the man’s voice was just as annoying up close. Just like his receding hairline.

“ _Tsk,_ ” Akira eyes fell onto the blonde, but only for a second.

         “I didn’t do nothing, it was an accident.”

“It doesn’t matter, you shouldn’t be fooling around in the halls anyway. Aren’t you late for class Sakamoto?”

        “Shit” The blonde mumbled to himself, Akira couldn’t get a word in edgewise as the boy pushed past the large man. Watching the small of the boys back disappear down the hall, to what. Akira could only guess was his first-period class. Akira eyes shifted over to the man before him, sweatpants and a tank top. Akira could guess this was the gym teacher, if it wasn’t the clothes that were a dead giveaway, it was the stupid whistle hanging around the man neck.

He looked down at Akira, “I’m sorry about that, some kids just don’t have any manners. Your our new exchange student right?”

Akira nodded.

“Good! The principal told me to greet you and show you to your class.”

          The gym teacher smiled, showing too many teeth. Akira didn’t say anything as he was laid to his first-period class. Up to the third floor they went, they stopped short of his classroom door. The teacher stopping to turn to Akira, that smile still plastered on his face.

          “My name Kamoshida, let me know if you have any problems or if that brat annoys you again okay.”

          Kamoshida laughed before slapping him roughly on his back. Jostling him forward just a bit. The temptation to roll his eyes only grew, as he slid open the classroom door.

       He was met with the most unaspiring teacher in the history of teachers. It was as if the soul had been sucked from the women. He almost felt bad for her, until he heard her mumbling.

**_‘Why does he have to be in my class?’_ **

Akira didn’t blame her too much, he could feel the stress just radiating off of her. It didn’t help the class all began mumbling, side glancing him as he stood in the front of the class.

**_‘Holy shit is that the guy?’_ **

**_‘The one who killed a man?”_ **

**_“No way, there’s no way they let a criminal come to our school.”_ **

**_“I heard he only beat the man half to death so of course he only goes to juvenie.”_ **

**_“Don’t look at him, I bet he’ll lose it.”_ **

Akira sighed, just about what he had expected. He looked passively at the class, and then back to the teacher who had begun rubbing her forehead.

          “Please just introduce yourself.” She gave him a pleading looking and Akira simply turned back to the class.

          “Hello my name is Akira Kurusu, it’s nice to meet you all.” If there was a competition for the most rehearsed introduction. Akira would win it hands down, he could give any robot a run for their money.

     The class was silent for a millisecond before they all began speaking again. News had gotten around a lot faster than he had thought they would. It wasn’t like his record was private but from a school that seems to want to uphold this image of ‘the best’. You would think, they would keep his juvenile records under lock and key.

          Akira was directed to his seat, besides the mumbling, he didn’t pay the class much attention. Until he noticed the platinum blonde that he would be seating behind. Their eyes met and he near stopped dead in his tracks her eyes were stunning. The class like a shark smiled blood in the water and the attention shifted from him to her. The girl huffed and rolled her eyes giving him a clear sign to fuck off. He did so with no resistant’s taking his seat behind her, his cheeks growing a little red.

Class went by with the speed of light, he was caught between wanting to sleep trying to act like a normal student. When lunch came around it was a blessing in disguise. He snagged the last sandwich from the cafeteria and disappeared out into the courtyard. The only place that he could be free from the endless mumbling, and staring. Now the only thing he could hear was the low hum of the vending machines, the chirping bi, ds and the occasional passing student.

     Before Akira could even get into his second bite of food he saw that same wild, bright, yellow hair strike by. He looked up, the guy had to be busy so he didn’t give it much mind until he heard pounding footsteps coming towards his not so secret hiding place. He watched as the blonde came to a stop in front of his table.

     “ _Huff,_ holy shit dude your one hard asshole to find.” The blonde panted out, his hand griping his knees. Akira eyebrow raised, and he couldn’t help the small smile that crawled across his lips.

      “I wasn’t hiding.”

“You could have fucking fooled, me man,” He reached out to the chair across from Akira and dropped into his seat. There was a moment of silences as Akira finished his sandwich and the blonde caught his breath. When the blonde looked less like he was going to puke up his lunch 

“I’m Ryuji Sakamoto by the way, the guy who nearly ran you over this morning.” Ryuji reached out for with a hand.

“I’m Akira Kurusu nice to meet you, and don’t worry about it I wasn’t paying attention in the first place.” Akira took his hand and gave it a shake.

“So you’re the exchange student, yeah?”

          “Yeah?” Akira brow raised.

“Ay, don’t look at me like that, I’m not gonna hound you with a bunch of dumbass questions, just wanted to say don’t let the rumors get to you.”

          Akira leaned back in his seat a little, nodding his head a little.

“Rumors in this school spreads like fucking wild fires, it can get super annoying.” Ryuji leaned forward on the table, his head resting on his hand. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyances.

          “Yeah? You sound like you have a little bit experiences with that.” Akira tilted his head.

          “The man from this morning seem to come down on you hard.”

Ryuji groaned, “ _maan~_ fuck him, he always on my case that nothing new. If you don’t have thick skin, this place will eat you alive.”

 The way Ryuji spoke was as if he was spitting venom even so much as mentioning the man, left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Come on, let’s not talk about that asshole.” Ryuji leaned back in his seat, clearly ready to move on.

          “Besides you’re new to the city right?” Akira nodded. “How about I show you around after school, I know some real cool food places.”

 

       “Sure, I haven’t really seen the city much.” In the back of his mind, Akira knew he shouldn’t have agreed to the tour. Sojiro would have his head if he didn’t come home after not being back for a whole day. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when this was the most genuine conversation he’s had in a while. The conversation continued on, with ease until the end of the lunch bell and him and Ryuji split ways. Planning to meet up at the front gates after school.

 

* * *

 

     The rest of his classes went by with ease, until one teacher nailed him in the head with a piece of chalk. He saw it coming, the man’s face became redder and redder, flushed with irritation. All he had done was answered the man question, albeit he was a little sarcastic about it.

The final hour ticked by slowly, Akira head rested in his hand. All he couldn’t really focus on the lesion at hand. His eyes would fall onto the platinum blonde girl in front of him. Not because he was taken by her beauty but because she would bounce her leg with every slow passing minute to the final bell. He could tell from her titled head she was eyeing the clock like a hawk. And when the final bell did ring, she was up and out of the class like a bat out of hell. Everyone stared, and the mumbling he had been able to tone out for most of the day had come back. But it wasn’t about him this time, but about the girl.

**_‘I bet she’s off to see her boyfriend.’_ **

**_‘Did you see her earlier? God she couldn’t even control herself I knew she was a slut.’_ **

**_‘All that fames going to her head I guess.’_ **

      Akira grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and left the class. Ryuji wasn’t wrong, this place would eat you alive if you let it. Akira expected the halls to be filled with students but it seem as though everyone had went off to their respective clubs. He moved with ease through the halls, as he walked down the stairs. A shiver went up, his spine, he stopped halfway down the stairs. He turned, he stood for a few seconds looking over his shoulder. He hummed before rubbing the back of his head.

 

* * *

 

Akira pushed open the school doors and was met with the sound and sight of rain. As if all the tension the day had held was being released all at once.

_Ah. . I don’t have my umbrella._

          “They did say it would rain today, but damn I wasn’t expecting it to be this heavy.” Whistled a voice behind him, Akira titled his head to see Ryuji. He stood next to Akira, protected from the rain by the school building awning. Ryuji shifted, Akira watched as the boy stretched out his legs.

          “Sooooo~ I’ll race you.” Akira eyebrow raised, as he looked over at the blonde. He could see the shining light of a challenge in the boy eyes. And Akira not being one to be out done, secured his bag on his shoulder.

“Where too?”

     “Just past the school and up to the main street.”

“Are we allowed to use short cuts?” The tension was becoming more and more thick as they locked eyes. Ryuji lips turned up into a smirk as he said.

       “You know of some short cuts new kid?”

Oh, it was on. Silences fell over them, neither of them willing to break eye contact. Only the sound of the rain, and as if someone had shot a guy telling them to go. They both took off in an insistent down the school steps, the wind rushing past their ears. Their school uniform becoming drenched in the pouring rain. Akira bag jingled helplessly on his hips as he turned a sharp corner. Akira consider himself a healthy if nor fit person. But his lungs began to burn, and when he glanced to his side. Ryuji was keeping pace with him, they took another turn this time down an alleyway. Only feet’s away from the main street, in the dark alleyway, the light at the end of the tunnel was the finish line. They both burst from the darkness, startling people on the side walk. They came to a stumbling stop, wheezing, out of breath. Akira leaned up against a wall, his hand resting on his chest. Ryuji kneeled over, griping the tops of his knees, his legs shaking.

_Silences._

     “I fucking won that,” came a shaky voice. Akira wasn’t sure when he had closed his eyes but when he open them he was met with a toothy smile.

“No way in hell I won that!” They both bickered back and forth, laughing as they finally called it a tie. The rain had lightened up, and Akira brushed his hair back from out of his eyes.

      “So, are you still going to show me that restaurant or?”

“Well duh of course, what type of friend would I be- “Akira was sure Ryuji was going to make some off-handed joke. But he would never hear it, because Ryuji once bright face fell. His brown eyes seem to stare pass him, Akira turned, and he saw that same platinum blonde girl from class. He would have thought the girl would be home by now. Akira was going to turn back to Ryuji and ask him what was up. But as he was going to a white car pulled up beside the girl. Even with the distances between them, he could still make out the slight grimace on her face. She schooled her expression to be hospitable, words were exchanged between the person in the car and the girl.

      “Ann!”

And suddenly, Ryuji was pushing past Akira. He wore a scowl on his face, as he seems to hobble forward. They were too far away for Ryuji voice to reach her and even as Ryuji began moving towards the car. The girl had already gotten into the car, Akira wasn’t sure what was going on. But he could see the anger on Ryuji voice grow more as the car began moving. Akira reached out, placing it on Ryuji shoulder. Holding him back, as the white car passed by. Akira only caught a glimpse of the man in the car. _Kamonshida?_

Akira felt Ryuji shoulder shake under his grip, and he quickly let go. Ryuji slouched forward shoving his hands into his pockets, still staring at where the car once was.

          “Did you know her?”

“Yeah, I know her, and that damn scumbag Kamoshida,” Ryuji said through gritted teeth.

     “What-“Akira phone rang, he sighed as he fished out his phone, he knew that number, _Sojiro_.

     ‘ _you better be making your way home kid._ ’

“Yeah. Sorry, the subway was kind of crowded so I’m taking the second one home.” At that Ryuji seem to perk up and turn his attention back to Akira.

The conversation was quick, and Akira hung up with a sigh.

“Gotta head home?”

      “Yeah, sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, the mood was kind of ruined anyway. And I’m sure my own mom is worried.” Ryuji rubbed the back of his head.

    “I still owe you lunch or something man.”

Akira laughed, “Don’t worry about it, how about you give me your number and we can make plans for this tour of yours.”

     The smile returned to Ryuji's lips as they exchanged numbers and parted ways. Even though the last part of the day was odd, he had fun. He wasn’t looking forward to facing Sojiro though, he was now late and hadn’t come home last night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a slow burn Au, its un-beta (so be gentle) and I'm always looking for creative feed back~! The first chapter got pretty long. I couldn't figure out a good stopping point. But I think its good so far, the second chapter probably won't be as long, but not short either.


End file.
